


New Beginnings

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Adoption, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disability, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Talia Hale - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Based on a dream where Peter was Isaac and Corey's father and married to Melissa's sister.Hayley Delgado was just a teenager when she was dating before eventually marrying Peter Hale. By the time she was 22 they had, had two boys one put up for adoption and the other abducted from hospital.  The older of the two boys was told that Hayley and Peter had died in the Hale House fire; the younger didn't know they existed.What happens when in 2011, both boys are found?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. A Place In The Heart

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator, I do however own Hayley Delgado-Hale and anyone else you don't recognise. Help also came from two of my instagram friends @_voidsterek_ and @klaine_hobrien_

**New Beginnings**

  
**Chapter 01:** _A Place In The Heart_

  
Main Characters:  
Melissa McCall (1973)– Scott (1994)  
Rafael McCall (1970) [only briefly appears]  
Hayley Delgado-Hale (1974) - Isaac (1995), Corey (1996)  
Peter Hale (1972)   
Laura Hale (1983), Derek Hale (1987), Cora Hale (1994)

Hayley and Peter married in 1992; Melissa and Rafael married that same year.

Seventeen years ago in 1994, Hayley had just turned twenty and found that she and Peter were expecting a baby neither of them were ready for it. Both of their older sisters had just had babies earlier in the year - Melissa a son, Scott and Talia a daughter Cora. For Talia it had been her third child and Melissa her first. Peter and Hayley had gotten married the second that she had finished high school, at eighteen. Peter and Hayley had been seeing each other since she was fifteen and he was seventeen. 

"Peter...we're not ready for this, I'm not ready," Hayley said as Peter pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Baby, what do you want to do?" Peter questioned, his hand resting against her stomach and his head on her shoulder with her leaning against him. 

"I don't know, if we put the baby up for adoption I still want to be in its life even if we're not ready," Hayley admitted, it was the first time she'd said it out loud to anyone other than herself. 

“Hayley, Peter, is everything okay?” Talia asked, as she held her youngest child in her arms, while Derek and Laura chased each other around the house. “Derek, Laura, outside if you're going to run,”

“But momma we can't see the baby outside,” Laura stated, Talia sighed and made a shooing motion with her free hand before she was sitting on the couch.

“It's alright Talia, they can run as long as they don't knock anything over,” Peter said, looking to his sister and then at his niece and nephew. “No knocking things over,” 

“Just talking, thinking,” Hayley answered, once the twelve year old and almost seven year old were back to racing through the different rooms. 

“You're not ready are you?” Talia asked, she could see the fear written over her brothers face and over Hayley's. 

Hayley nodded, they weren't ready and had no idea what to do. It was the beginning of November, they still had until the end of February before the baby was born. Talia told them that she had a friend that worked at an adoption agency that she could set them up with if they wanted. Peter looked at Hayley and then at his sister, they'd have to talk about it some more. Twenty minutes later Talia was giving Peter the friends number and telling them both to call her and organise to talk. 

“Peter, why don't you take your wife up to bed?” Talia suggested as Derek skidded to halt in front of his aunt and uncle. “Derek?”

“Sorry momma, Uncle Peter, Aunt Hayley,” Derek mumbled before he found his aunt pulling him into a hug. “Hey! Lemme go!”

“Nope, you're coming with me,” Hayley smiled at him as she stood up, setting him on the ground. “Derek, can have a lay down with his aunty,” 

“Okay,” Derek mumbled excitedly, he sometimes liked having naps with his aunt especially when she asked him. Derek held out his hand before he was pulling his aunt to her feet. “You have to help too!” 

“Do I really?” Hayley asked, Derek nodded before Peter was gently pushing his wife from behind while Derek continued to pull on her arm.

“Aunt Hayley!” Derek groaned, before Hayley was on her feet and they were walking to her bedroom. 

“Come on kiddo,” Hayley smiled at him before she was sitting down on her bed and laying down. Derek climbed onto the bed once Hayley was laying down and moved her arm so that he could hug her. “Der bear, stop squirming,” 

Derek looked up at his and grinned innocently at her before she kissed his nose. Derek quickly wiped the kiss from his aunt of his nose before he grinned and kissed her cheek. Hayley laughed before she was hugging him and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before both of them were sleeping. Talia handed baby Cora to Laura and told her to look after her little sister while she talked with their uncle. 

“Peter, I want to make sure that both you and Hayley know exactly what you're doing,” Talia said as they sat down in the kitchen after Peter started to make them both coffee. 

“I know, we've been talking and thinking,” Peter answered, looking at his older sister as he leant back in his chair. Talia had raised Peter after she turned twenty-four and he was fourteen when their mother had sent him to live with her. 

“Peter, think very hard about this,” Talia said, folding her arms as she looked to Peter and then around him into the lounge to ensure that her twelve year old still had her five month old sister in her arms. 

“We weren't trying and we both sure as hell aren't ready to be parents,” Peter told her, taking a deep breath before he continued to speak. “Like Hay said we still want to be in it's life but we're not ready,”

“I just want you to be sure,” Talia smiled at him, she knew that both of them didn't do anything without thinking it through. Falling pregnant just wasn't something that they had expected, with the precautions that they had taken even knowing they weren't always one hundred percent certain. 

Three months later, on February 27 Hayley gave birth to a little blue eyed boy with his adoptive parents and Peter in the room. Hayley and Peter had talked with the Lahey family and met them on multiple occasions from when they had decided on going forward with the adoption. The Lahey's already had a son the same age as Derek, he was even in the same year at school. The Lahey's called him Isaac, and when he was three years old they moved to another part of California. 

Every month up until just before Isaac turned 11 years old he got to speak to and write to Peter and Hayley. After the fire everything changed. Isaac was told that both Peter and Hayley had died, he wasn't told how just that they had died. His adoptive mother had died around the same time and Mr Lahey couldn't bring himself to allow his son to continue contacting his birth parents so he came up with the lie. Isaac had refused to believe it was true, he had cried the day that his father told him about his birth parents. His older brother hadn't known what to do except try to protect him when their father started taking everything out on Isaac. 

~*~

November 1996, 15 days before Hayley's 22nd birthday she went into labour early with her second child. Although they hadn't kept the first baby, who had been called Isaac by his adoptive parents. They were ready for their second child, who was also a boy. Hayley and Peter regularly received letters from Mrs Lahey regarding how Isaac was going. Hayley and Peter were looking after Derek and Cora, while Laura was having a sleepover. Talia had decided that they could have a sleepover with their aunt and uncle. 

"Derek, buddy can you find Uncle Peter for me?" Hayley asked as she tried getting up off the floor from where they had been playing with Cora. 

"Why Aunty Hay?" Derek answered, tilting his head as he looked at his aunt who had given up on trying to get up and was holding her stomach. 

"Because, Aunty Hay needs to talk to Uncle Peter," Hayley answered, taking a deep breath as she watched the almost 9 year old getting up and running off to find her husband. 

“Uncle Peter! Uncle Peter!” Derek yelled as he ran through his Aunt and Uncle's house looking for his uncle. “Uncle Peter! Aunt Hayley wants you!” 

“Derek, buddy slow down, what is it?” Peter questioned, sticking his head out of the study which was at the opposite end of the house. 

“Aunty Hayley said to get you,” Derek said, catching his breath as he looked up at his uncle. “She's stuck on the floor I think,”

“Okay, go back to Aunty Hayley and help her up,” Peter told Derek once his nephew had caught his breath and sent him back down to the lounge. 

Peter went back into the study, and closed when he'd been working on. Hayley had, had braxton hicks contractions the previous week and been sent home after two days of the baby being monitored. Hayley had continued to study as she was studying to become a doctor. They'd had a bag ready by the door ever since, just in case something happened. Peter couldn't help it, he didn't want anything happening to the baby or his wife. Derek had raced back down to his aunt and was in the process of helping her off the floor when Peter got to them. 

“Hayley?” Peter questioned, as he took over helping her onto the sofa. 

“Worse pain then last week...it feels more like when he was born,” Hayley said referring to Isaac without saying his name as Derek only had vague memories of his aunt being pregnant before. 

“I'll call Melissa,” Peter nodded, as he set Hayley on the sofa pausing for a second before he spoke again. “How far apart are they?”

“Ten minutes, and they've been happening since before Talia dropped the kids off,” Hayley admitted, Peter stared at her as their niece and nephew had been dropped off two and half hours earlier. “I'm going to go to the bathroom while you call my sister,” 

“Derek, can you take Aunty Hay to the bathroom?” Peter asked, as he crouched down and picked up Cora who wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Okay Uncle Peter,” Derek nodded before he was holding his hand out for his aunt to take and helping her down to the bathroom. “Aunt Hay are you okay?”

Hayley took a breath as she had another contraction before she was explaining to Derek that she was in labour like when his baby sister Cora was born. Derek knew that they wanted the baby as he'd heard them talking to his parents about painting the nursery blue and white. Five minutes after going down to the bathroom Derek was helping Hayley back to Peter who had picked up the overnight bag as Melissa had told him to take Hayley straight to the hospital and that she'd meet them there. Melissa had been working at the hospital for the past year in the Emergency Department as a nurse.

“Hayley, how long have you been having contractions for?” Melissa asked, looking to her younger sister and then at Peter who had Cora in his arms and Derek who was standing nervously beside his uncle. 

“Almost three hours, they're about seven minutes apart now...” Hayley said, taking a deep breath as she felt another contraction coming as Melissa took her hand. 

“Jenny can you get ether Doctor Michaels?” Melissa questioned, as Hayley squeezed her hand tightly and pulled her down. “Tell her that Hayley Delgado-Hale is in labour,” 

Jenny nodded and disappeared down the hallway to find Doctor Michaels as Melissa and another nurse took Hayley, Peter and the two children up to the maternity ward's admission desk. Melissa had Derek sit with Cora on his lap in some of the chairs while she helped Peter and Hayley. Derek did what he was told and sat quietly with his two year old sister on his lap playing pat-a-cake. Peter held Hayley's hand to calm her down which wasn't working as they quickly filled out all the necessary forms before Melissa was sitting with Derek and Cora while Hayley and Peter were taken to Hayley's room. 

By 9PM that night, Hayley and Peter were the parents of a little boy that they had called Caleb. Caleb had been born via a cesarean section after it was discovered that he was in distress. They couldn't pinpoint the reason, though Hayley had an idea it was from her wanting to become a doctor. Derek and Cora stayed with Melissa while Hayley was in surgery and Peter was with her so that he could see his baby boy. Caleb had been given to Hayley to hold very briefly before he was taken into the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). The NICU was where Peter was able to hold him and introduce him to Melissa, Derek and Cora, though Cora was sleeping in Melissa's arms at the time. 

Two weeks and four days later, the day that they were allowed to take him home it was discovered that sometime during the night between shift changes that Caleb had been abducted. Peter was livid that they were only finding out when they arrived at the hospital. Hayley crumpled into Peter's arms as they listened to the excuses coming from the midwives. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Hayley as they were led into the room that Caleb had previously been in. All that was left in the room was the beanie that Talia had knitted him. Melissa knew that Hayley and Peter had been due to pick up their baby, so she had taken Scott into work with her to meet his baby cousin. Scott never got to meet his baby cousin, and all Hayley and Peter had left was his birth certificate and the things they'd gotten him at home. 


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year of the Hale House fire. 
> 
> The life of the Hales is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the fire happened in 2005, however for the purpose of this story it happened a year later in 2006. It will all make sense when you read the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 02:** _Don't Leave Me_  
Ten years later, on December 5, 2006 at a family gathering for the Hales at Talia's house in the middle of the preserve it was unexpectedly set on fire with the family inside. They had been gathering early to celebrate Christmas before Hayley and Peter went away for a few weeks. Peter and Hayley never got their holiday. They had all been sitting around in the living area when they started to smell smoke and the house was engulfed in flames. Derek had been sitting with Cora talking to him non stop when a beam had fallen on his left leg. No one could understand how the house had gone up so quickly.   
“Hayley!” Peter screamed as he reached his wife and grabbed her hand and started to pull her from the house. “Are you okay?”

“I'm okay Peter, get Cora next she was talking to Derek,” Hayley said holding her arm as she started coughing, Peter nodded coughing a little himself before he was pulling his shirt up to cover his mouth and going back into the house. 

Peter headed back into the house and found Cora, picking her up and carrying her back out to Hayley before going back into Derek. Derek's father Michael was trying his hardest to get the beam that had fallen on Derek's leg off so Peter helped him. Derek held onto Peter as the older man helped him out to Hayley and Cora. Cora was curled into a ball with her head on Hayley's lap crying her eyes out. Laura managed to get to the front door of the house before she was collapsing so Peter helped her before going back into the house again. 

Peter didn't emerge from the house, neither did Talia, Michael and the rest of the Hales that had been scattered throughout the house. As Hayley was sitting with her nieces and nephews, Laura with her head on her shoulder they heard sirens approaching. Hayley took a breath as she looked at Derek, Derek bit his lip as he looked at his aunt and then down at his leg. 

“Dad was trying to get grandma out, after me...” Derek mumbled, Hayley nodded she knew that both of them would have tried to get the matriarch out of the house. 

“Der, it's okay. It's not your fault,” Hayley smiled at him, Derek shook his head he felt like it was all his fault. “Derek, sweetheart, listen to me none of this is your fault,”

“Mom? Dad?” Cora sniffled from where she was laying on her side on Hayley's lap as both the paramedics, fire department and police arrived. 

Laura had passed out crying from the amount of pain she was in, her head still resting against her aunts shoulder. Hayley looked up as the paramedics approached them, and the fire department went straight to the house before Hayley was yelling that there was still people inside. The paramedics loaded Cora and Laura into one ambulance, and Hayley and Derek into another. Hayley refused to leave before she found out if Peter, Talia and Michael were alive, she had to know, they had to know. 

“Sheriff, my husband is in there and so are their parents,” Hayley said once she'd spotted the newly appointed Sheriff Noah Stilinski. 

“Doctor Hale was it?” Noah questioned, walking over to the ambulance and stopping them from closing the door. 

“Yes, and my husband went back in, in an attempt to get everyone out,” Hayley answered, though technically she was Doctor Delgado-Hale. She was trying to be calm but on the inside she was screaming from both her arm and the fact that Peter wasn't outside.

Noah nodded and after ten minutes they had gotten the fire under enough control to go back into the house and look for any survivors. The only survivor was Peter who had gotten trapped underneath Talia and Michael who had died from smoke inhalation.

A few hours later, ta the hospital, all five of them were taken straight into burns units to get taken care of. Peter had also had a stroke from the lack of oxygen being trapped under his sister and brother-in-law along with the left side of his head being burnt. Hayley had watched as they explained to Peter what was happening to him as they treated the burns on his chest, back, entire left arm and right leg, his left foot and right hand having a mixture of second and third degree burns. Hayley had her right arm bandaged, the only part not bandaged being her fingers, they weren't sure how Hayley had gotten the least burns from everyone.

“Aunt Hayley? Where's mommy?” Cora asked quietly from where she was laying on one of the beds with the top half of her body bandaged. Cora had been her chest with third degree burns, while her entire right arm and upper left arm had gotten second degree burns. 

“Mommy and daddy didn't get out sweetheart,” Hayley told her quietly as she sat down beside her and took her hand left hand in hers. Cora looked at Hayley and then away from her before tears were streaming down her cheeks. “I know sweetheart,” 

“Do Der and Laura know?” Cora asked, Hayley shook her head she hadn't told them but she wasn't sure if Noah or Melissa had either. 

“I don't know, I haven't seen them yet,” Hayley answered before she was gently scooping Cora into her arms and sitting on the bed with. “Try and get some sleep sweetheart,” Cora shook her head a little before she was putting it on Hayley's shoulder. 

As Hayley sat with Cora in her arms, Melissa wheeled Derek in. Derek's left leg was bandaged from his hip to his toes, along with the bandaging he had brace on due to his leg being broken. Cora glanced at Derek from where she was in Hayley's arms and kept her head on her aunts shoulder. Melissa sighed at her younger sister, but knew that she was only doing it to calm the girl down. Hayley simply smiled at her sister and looked back down at Cora. 

“Hales, be careful with her and yourself,” Melissa sighed, as she and the nurse that had wheel Derek in set his bed against the wall before Melissa was hooking him up to pain killers. “Where were you sitting?”

“I know Mel, where's Laura?” Hayley questioned, glancing at Derek who was still under the anaesthetic from having his leg operated on. “Closest to the door,”

“That explains why you're not as bad. They should be bringing her down soon. She was worse than Cora, was she protecting her?” Melissa answered, she was wondering how Laura had gotten to be nearly as bad as her brother-in-law. 

“Uh huh,” Cora nodded, she remembered Laura trying to cover her with her body after they'd both initially gotten stuck.

“It's okay sweetheart, Laura's okay,” Melissa told her reassuringly, while Hayley kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Cora, try and get some sleep. Der's here now and Laura will be soon,” Hayley whispered quietly as she glanced down and saw Cora closing her eyes. “Mel, help me lie her down again,” 

“I'll give her something to help her sleep, and you, you go back to Peter,” Melissa said as the two of them carefully laid Cora back down again before Cora was grabbing hold of Hayley's left hand with hers. “Cora, do you want Hayley in here with you?”

“Uh huh,” Cora nodded, her fluttering between being open and closed. 

Melissa and Hayley both sighed a little before Hayley was going out to the administrations desk and seeing if they could move her into the same room as her nieces and nephew. The administration desk didn't see why not as there was the extra bed in the room. Peter, however would have to remain separated from them due to the extent of his burns. When Cora and Derek woke up the next morning, the both saw that Laura was with them. Laura had bandages around her neck, entire upper body, her left arm, right hand and her right thigh. Mostly second degree burns, with her back having third degree burns. 

“Derek...” Cora mumbled, turning her head stiffly to see her older brother before she realised that Hayley wasn't in the room. 

“What's wrong Core?” Derek questioned, looking towards Cora as Hayley walked back into the room. Hayley was a terrible patient, so she was getting discharged that morning but would still be staying at the hospital.

“Morning you pair,” Hayley smiled at them before she was walking over to Cora and sitting her bed up so that she could see Derek and Laura. “Laura'll wake up soon,” no sooner had Hayley spoken, Laura was waking up slowly and groggily. 

“Aunt Hay?” Laura mumbled, from where she was laying and could just see her aunt. 

“Morning sweetie,” Hayley said heading straight over to the oldest child and sitting beside her. 

“Where's mom and dad?” Derek asked, Hayley looked at Cora who immediately started crying. “Cora?”

“Derek, Laura your mom and dad...” Hayley trailed off as Laura stared at her before she cut in.

“They didn't get out did they?” Laura questioned, Hayley shook her head before the three of them were crying. Hayley took Laura's hand gently in hers and squeezed it before she was looking to Cora who wanted to climb out of the bed. 

“Cora, sweetheart stay there. Melissa will come in, in a minute,” Hayley spoke quietly before she noticed Derek wiping furiously at his eyes. 

Laura pulled her hand away slowly from her aunt before Hayley was sitting the bed up for her slightly so that she could see Derek and Cora. Once Laura's bed was up, Hayley went back over to Cora and wrapped her arms around her as Melissa walked in the room. Melissa smiled at them before she walked over to Derek and was checking on him before sitting his bed up. 

“Hayley, no more doing my job until you're back at work. Okay?” Melissa said, Hayley nodded at her sister before she was comforting Cora again. 

“I know, you know I can't help it,” Hayley said, she'd been told by Doctor Vandenberg that she was to be off work for up to six months. “Doctor Vandenberg wants me off work for maybe up to six months,” 

“Cora, can I talk to your Aunt outside for a minute?” Melissa asked, Cora shook her head she didn't want Hayley leaving the room. “It's alright sweetheart, she'll be just outside the door,” 

“Don't go,” Cora mumbled, trying to bury her head into Hayley's shoulder.

“I'll be right back, I just need to talk to my sister and then go see Uncle Peter. Okay?” Hayley spoke quietly as Cora slowly relaxed but didn't stop trying to bury her head. “Mel, do you think we can move Derek to sit with Cora?”

“We can do that. Derek, you up for moving into the wheelchair for a little while?” Melissa asked, Derek nodded he'd do anything to keep his little sister calm. “Okay, well let's do that,” 

Once Melissa had moved Derek into the wheelchair, with a little help from Hayley who had limited use of one arm, she moved him to beside Cora's bed. Cora instantly grabbed her big brother's hand. Melissa checked on Laura, Cora and Derek one more time making sure that they were hooked up to their machines correctly before she and Hayley walked outside of the room. Melissa and Hayley stood talking for a moment before Hayley walked down to see Peter. Hayley stopped once she was outside of Peter's room and peered in, before she was walking in and sitting beside his bed. Three days later and Peter had been put into a medically induced coma, as the pain from the burns was too much for him.

Scott had his own friends with Stiles Stilinski and Theo Raeken, who couldn't understand why Cora appeared at random times and would just sit and watch. By the time Cora turned fourteen she had decided that she wanted to take up kick boxing. Hayley didn't mind as she'd done the same thing as a teenager. Derek eventually got back into playing basketball, mainly on his own in Peter and Hayley's backyard. 

Everyday for three years Hayley did the same thing. She would look after Cora and Derek before going and sitting with Peter before going to work. Laura moved away after a year with the promise to look for her cousins and visit every month. Derek was in hospital for eight weeks so they could monitor how his leg was healing with both burns and break. Cora was in for a little longer, before she was allowed to go back to school for half days before eventually returning full time once the majority of the burns had healed. Cora had refused to leave Derek's side on the days that wasn't at school, so she had been following him until he'd gotten annoyed with her and told her to start making friends at school. At school, Cora had been reluctant to make friends only following Scott around. 

“Aunt Hay...can we talk?” Derek asked one afternoon after Cora had gone off with Scott, Stiles and Theo to the skate park. 

“Of course we can sweetheart, what is it?” Hayley answered, walking outside to where Derek was sitting on the porch with his basketball between his legs.

“I...the fire...I think it was my fault...” Derek said quietly, he hadn't told her about the older woman that he'd been seeing before the fire. 

“Derek, why do you think it was your fault?” Hayley questioned, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“I never said anything...I was seeing an older woman...and I ended it and she didn't like,”


	3. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Hayley attend their first lacrosse game to watch their nephew Scott play.   
> Derek returns home from New York with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're liking the story so far.   
> I have much more planned.

**Chapter 03:** _Return Home_

  
_January 2011_ – first lacrosse game of the year. Melissa sat talking with her sister Hayley and brother-in-law Peter, they were watching Melissa's teenage son Scott playing lacrosse, he was on the field for the first time. Melissa noticed that both of them were sadder than she had seen in a long time. Peter wrapped an arm around Hayley and pulled her close as he saw their nephew standing off to the side of the field. Melissa smiled at her sister and then went back to watching the game. 

“Mel, I'll see you tomorrow...tell Scott he played a good game,” Hayley said suddenly, pausing as she glanced across the field to where Peter was looking. “Peter's only been out of the hospital a few days, so we're going to head home,” 

“Hayley, go take your husband home. I'm sure Scott will understand,” Melissa smiled at her sister, hugging her and Peter as they stood up. Peter wavered slightly as he stood, taking hold of the cane that he was given. “You're in good hands Peter,”

“I know,” Peter said as Hayley looped her arm around Peter and helped him down the few steps of the bleachers until they were the ground. “Take me over to Derek,”

“No, Derek can meet us at the house,” Hayley said, keeping her arm around Peter as they slowly made their way to his car. “Let's get you home and into bed,”

“Not tired right now,” Peter yawned before he noticed that Hayley was sighing and opening the passenger door for him. 

“Could have fooled me,” Hayley laughed, helping him into the car, and then closing the door and getting in the drivers side. “You were just in a coma for three years and have only been back on your feet for a month,”

Peter sighed, groaning as he put his head back and then looked at Hayley. He had been in hospital, in the intensive care unit for over three years in a coma, he had been conscious for a year relearning everything. Walking had taken him some getting used to, which was why he was using a cane to get around with Hayley. Most of the Hales had been lost in a fire just under four and half years earlier. Peter had gone back into the house to get his older sister and her husband out of the house, after getting his wife, nephew and nieces Cora and Laura out of the house. Peter, his sister Talia brother in-law Michael had gotten trapped in the house with Michael and Talia dying from smoke inhalation and Peter being trapped underneath them.

“Peter? What is it?” Hayley asked, putting her hand on his, her sweater rising up her arm to reveal scarring from the fire. She and Derek had gotten off lightly, with Laura and Cora having slightly worse burns than them. “Peter?”

“The fire...” Peter trailed off taking a deep breath as he looked at Hayley and then noticed out her window that Derek was approaching them. “Derek, you,” 

“Baby, we're alive because of you,” Hayley smiled at him before she leaned over and kissed him. “Derek's behind me isn't he?”

“Uncle Peter, Aunt Hayley,” Derek said, as Hayley wound down the window and he stuck his head in to see them. “Are you trying to escape without saying hello?”

“Hey kiddo, no but your uncle is half asleep,” Hayley answered, motioning to Peter who had closed his eyes and had a half smile on his face. “We'll see you at home, since I'm guessing you came straight to the high school?”

“Maybe,” Derek shrugged, he had only just gotten back in town after visiting his older sister Laura in New York and trying to help his aunt find both of his cousins. “Cora's here somewhere, I'll wait for her and bring her home too,”

“When you get home, he'll either be conked out on the recliner or in bed,” Hayley told him as she let go of Peter's hand and looked to Derek. 

“If he doesn't make it to bed I'll help you move him,” Derek smirked at his uncle who opened one eye and looked at him. “What Uncle Peter? It's not like she can move you entirely on your own,”

Peter glared at his nephew and then at his wife and closed his eyes again. Derek was right though, Hayley couldn't move him completely on her own. Once Derek had gone back to waiting in the shadows for his sister, he watched his aunt and uncle head home. Peter shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, his eyes still closed as Hayley drove. Because of the fire, Peter had gained second and third degree burns to sixty-five percent of his body. He'd had multiple operations while he'd been in a coma and after in an attempt to limit the scarring but it was still there and hurt at times. 

Hayley thought as she drove, remembering the last time that they'd heard anything from the baby that they'd put up for adoption sixteen years earlier and then the baby that had been abducted from the hospital the next year. Melissa had noticed the change in her little sister almost straight away, Talia had noticed her brother had become livid when the baby had been taken from the neonatal care unit at two weeks. No one had seen who had taken him, he was just gone. 

“Baby?” Peter yawned, opening his eyes as she pulled up in the driveway of their house. 

“Just thinking,” Hayley answered as she switched off the car and turned to face him. 

“What about?” Peter asked, taking her hand in his, sometimes they would just sit in the drive for a few minutes before actually going inside; it was something that they had done since they were teenagers. 

“The boys and how old they'd be now,” Hayley told him, smiling at him almost sadly. “I told you about Isaac didn't I?”

“That you haven't heard from him since the fire,” Peter took a deep breath, his hand absentmindedly moving to the scars on the left side of his face. Hayley nodded and reached for Peter's hand and face and ran her hand gently down the side.

“Let's get you inside and see how far you make it,” Hayley smiled at him before she was climbing out of the car and then going around to help him. 

Peter opened the door as Hayley got to him and slowly moved to get out of the car, steadying himself with the cane and the car door-frame as he did. Hayley waited until he was standing and steady before she pushed the door shut behind him. The second that Hayley had closed the door, Peter's arms were wrapped around her and the cane had been dropped to the ground. Peter glanced down at the ground before he found that Hayley's head was on his shoulder. 

“This wasn't what I had in mind you know,” Hayley muttered, Peter laughed before kissing her forehead and continuing to hold her. “Not that I'm complaining, but how about we continue this where it's warm?”

“Can't walk without the cane,” Peter muttered, making Hayley momentarily let go of him so that she could pick it up for him. “Babe?” Hayley rolled her eyes and used her foot to stand up the cane so that he could grab it. “Thank you,”

“Think you can make it to bed?” Hayley asked as they slowly started to make their way up to the front porch where Peter gratefully leant on the stair railing for support. 

“Probably not, recliner sounds good to me,” Peter admitted, she was the only person that he wasn't afraid to be weak in front of. 

“You take your time coming in, and I'll go put the kettle on and get one of the blankets that you like out,” Hayley said before she kissed him and walked up the stes to the front door to get out of the cold. “I'd rather not freeze, because yet it is that cold right now,” 

“If I get stuck out here it's your fault,” Peter muttered, Hayley just laughed a little before she was sticking the key in the door and unlocking and opening it. 

Hayley left the door open for Peter as she headed into the kitchen and filled the electric kettle before switching it on and going to the linen closet to grab Peter's favourite blanket. By the time Hayley had returned to the lounge Peter was lowering himself into their recliner. Peter looked up at Hayley as she tossed the blanket onto her side. 

“He'd be sixteen next month,” Peter said, thinking back to the day that their first son had been born before he was adopted. 

“I know, and his little brother would have been fourteen last November,” Hayley answered, she couldn't help but think of the two boys, one she'd last seen as an almost twelve year old and the other a two week old. They hadn't planned on becoming pregnant almost twelve months later but it had happened. “Do you think we'll ever find them?”

“One day, maybe,” Peter told her, before extending his hand to her which she took before he pulled her down onto the recliner beside him. “Let Derek and Cora make coffee and dinner,” 

“We're not making our niece and nephew cook,” Hayley laughed, settling down beside Peter and resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Derek'll offer you know that as well as I do,” Peter smirked at her, as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it before closing his eyes but not before attempting to remove his shoes. “A little help?”

“Of course,” Hayley looked to Peter kissing him before she was leaning forward to remove his shoes as Derek and Cora arrived home. 

Cora and Derek were arguing about Derek having been in New York with Laura for the past three months, including missing Christmas and his birthday with Peter, Hayley and her. Derek had told her that it wasn't his fault, Laura had thought she'd found something about the missing baby. Hayley and Peter had both of their babies original birth certificates while Laura had a copy so that she could find them. 

“Hayley, Peter,” Cora grinned, throwing herself onto the sofa as Derek stopped in front of them. “Derek brought pizza,”

“Did he just?” Peter questioned, he hadn't had pizza that wasn't from the hospital in a long time. 

“He did,” Cora was still grinning as Derek set the two boxes of pizza down on the coffee table and turned back to his aunt and uncle.

“Want some help?” Derek asked, Hayley leant back against the recliner as Derek quickly pulled his uncle's shoes off. “Cora talked me into getting pizza since,”

“Really Der bear?” Hayley asked, Derek nodded though Hayley could see through Derek's statement of Cora talking him into it. “And who was it that asked me specifically to make him a pizza for his tenth birthday?”

“Some other twenty-three year old, not this one,” Derek stated, folding his arms before he went into the kitchen to grab plates. “Aunt Hayley, were you making coffee?” Derek questioned after noticing the two mugs sitting on the counter beside the kettle. 

“Yes, can you?” Hayley answered, smirking at Peter which Cora caught and started laughing as she sat up and scooted back in the chair.

“I knew it! Derek! I was right. I told you that they'd make you do something when we got home,” Cora said, still laughing as they heard Derek swear in the kitchen before he was making coffee from their aunt and uncle and then balancing them on the plates. 

Derek handed Hayley and Peter their coffee before he was putting pizza on their plates for them and handing those out. Once Hayley and Peter had theirs, Cora grabbed her plate and put pizza on it, while Derek did the same before collapsing on the lounge and putting his left leg up. Cora raised her eyebrow, it had been a while since she'd seen Derek resting his leg the way that he was. 

“Did something to it at the gym,” Derek said now that his sister was curious as with the fire Derek's leg had not only had second degree burns but been broken. 

“Do you want me to have a look at it after dinner?” Hayley questioned, she'd been a doctor for eighteen months before the fire, and had gone back to work six months later to distract herself while becoming Cora and Derek's guardian.

“If I can't move it in the morning,” Derek answered, as Cora grabbed the remote from the back of the lounge and switched on the television. 

“Derek, last time it got bad you had to wear a brace for three months,” Hayley told him, remembering the previous year when Laura had called and told her that Derek had fallen when they were running.

“Don't remind me. Anyway, Laura thinks that she might have found at least one of the boys,” Derek said, which was when Cora realised that Derek had, had a legitimate reason for being away for so long. “She wanted my help, and we didn't want to say anything...”

“Derek?” Peter questioned, setting his pizza down as he looked at his nephew expectantly waiting for more information. 

“Laura's been searching all public records for anything that matches the birth date of them and she thinks that she might have found Caleb,” Derek answered, taking a deep breath as Laura had said that she was going to email Hayley the information. “Have you checked your emails?”

Hayley shook her head, she hadn't checked them yet she hadn't had the time since they'd gotten home. Peter looked at Hayley and then at Derek wondering if his wife had planned on telling him what their niece and nephew were up to. Hayley bit her lip, Peter knew that Laura had been looking for him since she'd turned nineteen. 

“Sheriff Stilinski, wants to reopen the case,” Cora said suddenly as she remembered over-hearing Scott talking to the Sheriff's son Stiles at school. 

“What?” Hayley raised her eyebrow as she looked at Cora who was still stuffing pizza into her mouth as she spoke. 

“The Sheriff, I kind of overheard Scott and Stiles talking at school, they don't know I was listening,” Cora paused briefly as she swallowed what was in her mouth before she kept talking. “Stiles said something about the fire, and so I had to u listen,” 

“Does this Stiles even know about us?” Derek questioned, he wanted to know but didn't want to know at the same time what kind of a name Stiles was. “What sort of name is Stiles?”

“It's the kids nickname, Scott doesn't even know his first name,” Cora said, she remembered asking Scott one day after he'd introduced them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story in the works that is more of Theo centric story.


	4. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells his Aunt what Laura found. Cora talks about what she overheard from Scott and Stiles talking at school.
> 
> Scott meets Isaac and his given the task of showing him around school where he introduces him to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while to update, I forgot I had this chapter written.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, more is coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _I Found You_

  
Hayley had taken Cora, Derek and Laura in after the fire even though both Laura and Derek were old enough to look after themselves they hadn't wanted to be alone. Derek still wasn't convinced about Scott not knowing his best-friends name. Peter finished eating and closed his eyes, leaning against Hayley's shoulder. Derek glanced at their aunt and uncle and went to move before almost immediately regretting it. 

“Cora what else did you find out?” Hayley asked, before she was covering Peter with the blanket knowing that he had no intention of moving in the next few hours. 

“Not a lot, just that they were talking about it. I think Melissa might have had something to do with it?” Cora shrugged, she wasn't actually entirely sure of the reason it was being re-opened. 

“So it couldn't possibly have had anything to do with the suspected arson near the high-school?” Hayley questioned, they'd had a few people in the hospital with smoke inhalation and minor burns the previous week. 

“Maybe? I don't really know,” Cora admitted, Hayley rolled her eyes and laughed at her niece. “Hey! I only said what I heard!”

“I know kiddo,” Hayley smiled at her before she watched Derek struggling to get off the couch. “Derek, are you sure you don't want me to look now?”

“I'm good,” Derek muttered, he could be stubborn and didn't like being touched ninety percent of the time.

“Derek,” Hayley looked at her nephew before she was moving Peter's head from her shoulder and back onto the back of the recliner. “Peter, baby I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to help and check Derek's leg,” 

Peter nodded a little before resting his head against the recliner and keeping his eyes closed, he had no intentions of moving without help. Hayley smiled at him before she kissed his cheek and stood up moving over to Derek. Derek growled at his aunt, who just rolled her eyes and held out her hand for him. Cora sat watching them before she was laughing when Derek reluctantly took her hand. Hayley pulled Derek to his feet before he was putting his arm around her shoulder and she was helping him to his room. 

“Aunt Hay, Laura thinks she might have found Isaac as well but she's not sure...Caleb isn't in Beacon Hills as far as she knows,” Derek told Hayley as he leant against the bookshelf in his room briefly. “Boxers?”

“Why didn't you say this out there with Peter and Cora?” Hayley asked as Derek made his way over to his bed so that he could sit down after getting to his boxers so that his aunt could take a look at what he'd done. 

“Laura wants to be here when Peter gets told and Cora isn't old enough to remember,” Derek answered as he sat down so that Hayley could check the scarring on his entire leg. “What have I done?”

“Aggravated the scar tissue on the muscles around your hip and knee,” Hayley paused for a moment as she had Derek try and stretch his leg out as straight as he could. “And sprained your knee again. Der, sweetheart what were you doing?”

“Stopped at the Spark Marina Loop...” Derek admitted sheepishly before adding that he might have run he loop three time without stopping. “Swelling didn't happen until this morning,” 

“Oh Der bear, next time take breaks,” Hayley sighed as she looked at her nephew, he may have been twenty-three years old but he really needed to listen to his aunt when it came to his health. “You need to wear the brace again for at least a month and stay off it,”

“Crutches?” Derek questioned, Hayley nodded before she was standing up and going over to Derek's desk and opening the bottom draw before she was pulling out the brace's that she knew he kept there. “Both?”

“Both of them, I'll do your knee but you can do your hip,” Hayley answered as she tossed him the hip brace and walked back over with his knee brace. 

“Couple of hours a day right? And the crutches until I can actually put weight on it,” Derek guessed, Hayley nodded before she was quickly helping him to slip the knee brace on and stand up so that he could do his hip. 

Derek finished putting the hip brace on before managing to pull a pair of sweats on while leaning against his aunt. Derek sat back down on his bed and put his leg up, he had no plans of moving again unless he had to use the bathroom. After a few minutes Derek realised that he hadn't asked his aunt if he'd be right for baseball season. Derek groaned before leaning over the edge of his bed and picking up his crutches before he was slowly manoeuvring to be standing up. 

“Hey...” Derek trailed off as he nearly ran straight into Cora who was forced to catch him before he did fall. “Sorry Core, Thanks,”

“What did Aunt Hay say?” Cora asked as she steadied her older brother in the hallway. 

“Have to wear the brace for at least a month and stay off it until I can put weight on it again,” Derek groaned, before his sister was helping him back down the hall to where their aunt and uncle were still sitting. 

“Everything okay kiddo?” Hayley questioned looking up as Derek and Cora reappeared in the living room with Cora holding Derek up. “Derek?”

“Will I be good for this years baseball season?” Derek questioned, as Cora stepped away from him and started back down the hall to the bathroom. 

“You should be,” Hayley smiled at him, she knew how much playing meant to him. He'd switched to baseball halfway through the tenth grade after playing basketball for years and meeting Paige and then Kate.   
  
“Thanks Aunt Hay,” Derek nodded before he was slowly making his way back to his room. 

The following Monday at school, Scott was given the task of showing a new student around. He wasn't entirely sure why though, they were high school students. Scott sat waiting outside the principal's office with Stiles who had decided to tag along. 

"Dude, why are you doing this?" Stiles questioned, as he sat himself down beside Scott and stared at his friend.

"I got asked...?" Scott answered, looking to Stiles and then glancing behind them into the principals office and seeing some tall lanky kid.

"We didn't have to do this with Allison at the start of the month," Stiles stated, it was true they hadn't had to do it with Allison though Allison had made friends with Lydia.

"Lydia did that though," Scott stated, as he thought back to the beginning of the month when Allison had started at the school and he'd fallen head over heels for her. 

“My point exactly. So why are you doing it?” Stiles asked again, as they both peered into the principal's office before ducking when there was movement. 

“I was asked...” Scott said again, as the door opened and they were faced with the principal.

“Mister Stilinski, I wasn't aware you'd volunteered your time,” Stiles gulped before he was darting off down the hallway towards his chemistry class. “Scott McCall, this is Isaac Lahey,” 

Cora spotted Scott and Stiles as she was heading to the library to pick up a book for a geography assignment that she'd promised to work on with Lydia and Allison. Cora looked at Scott and then at the tall lanky teen standing with him nervously. Stiles jogged over to Cora and threw his arm around her shoulder, Cora shrugged him off before he did it again.

“Stiles?” Cora raised her eyebrow at him and then looked towards Scott and Isaac again. 

“New kid, where are you going?” Stiles asked as he walked with Cora before he realised she was heading to the library. 

“Library, getting a book and meeting with Lydia and Allison,” Cora answered, Stiles tilted his head looking at Cora. “What? I'm good at it,” she shrugged before the two of them walked into the library. “We have a free period,”

Stiles grinned and sat down with them, he had a free period too so he could join them. Allison and Lydia looked at Stiles and raised their eyebrow at him wondering why he was joining them. Cora grabbed the book that she was after before she was sitting down at the table and promptly putting her head down on her arms and closing her eyes. Allison looked at her and then gently nudged her before she spoke.

“Cora? You okay?” Allison asked quietly, as Cora lifted her head slightly to look up at her and then at the others. 

“Just sleepy. Didn't sleep well last night,” Cora mumbled, closing her eyes again before she mumbled once more. “Wake me before the bell rings?” 

“Why didn't you just stay home?” Lydia asked, she knew that Cora often stayed home after a bad nights sleep and she knew why. 

“Aunt Hay, Uncle Peter and Derek didn't want me alone,” Cora whispered as Lydia scooted closer to her. “For uhm...reasons,” 

“Get some sleep,” Lydia nodded understanding where Cora was coming from as she looked back to Allison and Stiles. “I'll explain later,” Lydia added quietly as Allison looked at her curiously. 

Scott showed Isaac where some classes where before they eventually ended up in the library joining the group at the table. Scott looked at Cora who was snoring lightly on her book before he was looking at Lydia wondering what was going on. Lydia stood up and grabbed Scott and Stiles by the arm and dragged the two of them to a quiet corner of the library before she spoke.

“She said she had a bad night sleep. You know what that means,” Lydia muttered looking at the two and then glancing behind her to Allison and Cora, while Isaac stood awkwardly at the table.

“And they made her come to school?” Scott questioned, he knew that his aunt wouldn't have made Cora do that unless she was going out of town for the day. 

“Yeah, apparently they don't want her home alone,” Lydia answered, before she looked back at Scott curiously. “Who's the new kid?” 

“Oh, that's Isaac he started today,” Scott answered, as they walked back over and sat down. “Isaac, this is Lydia, Cora, Allison and Stiles,” Scott said as he motioned for Isaac to join them at the table. “Guys this is Isaac,”

“Hey,” Isaac muttered, he wasn't much of a people person, in fact he'd rather keep to himself. 

“Dude, they don't bite. Much,” Stiles smirked, Isaac looked taken a back by Stiles statement and quietly excused himself to go and sit in a corner on the floor. 

The group sat talking and studying before Scott realised that Isaac had rejoined them so he made it his mission to find the teenager again. Lydia woke Cora up, giving her time to quickly go to the bathroom before before their next class. Allison and Lydia separated from the group and started to head towards Geography while the others headed towards History. Scott found Isaac sitting on the floor leaning against the bookshelf.

“You okay?” Scott questioned crouching down in front of Isaac when he didn't answer him. 

“Uh...yeah, just not really big on people,” Isaac lied, Scott nodded before he was checking Isaac's timetable to determine where he had to be.

“So you've got Geography...I'm not in that class, but Allison, Lydia and Cora are, Cora was the one sleeping at the table,” Scott explained as they walked from the library and he spotted Cora leaving the bathroom and waved her over to them. “Cora, Isaac's in your class,” 

“Come this way, Scott's class is the opposite direction,” Cora said before she was leading Isaac down a corridor and then up a set of stairs to the second level. “Allison's mom is our teacher this term,” Though traditionally Allison's mother also taught English.

When they got to class, Allison and Lydia were waiting outside the classroom so that they could sit near to one another. The two girls smiled at Cora and Isaac before they headed into class with Allison telling her mother that Isaac was new before they sat down. Isaac sat behind Allison and next to Cora, while Lydia sat beside her. 

“Ladies, books out now,” Victoria Argent said as she stood in front of the class before she spoke again. “Today we're going to work in pairs,”

Allison turned to Lydia and grinned. “Cora work with Isaac? Lydia with me and then we can work on it at yours?” Allison suggested, Cora and Lydia nodded before they looked at Isaac who shrugged.

“I don't bite, and plus Lydia's like the smartest in class so she can help us too,” Cora smiled at Isaac who nodded reluctantly as he looked at Allison and Lydia.

“Class, back to your books,” Victoria said as she handed out some work sheets for their assignments. 

The class groaned collectively when they picked up the papers and saw what they had to do. As Cora looked at Isaac, she noticed that he looked remarkably like a little boy that had been on her aunts fridge for years as she was growing up. Isaac glanced at Cora who smiled at him, causing him to wonder what was going on. 

Meanwhile, Hayley had taken both Derek and Peter to a specialist appointment since they had both complained about feeling pains in their lower halves where they'd been burned. Cora hadn't complained recently, while Derek had been stupid and Peter was fresh out of hospital. Hayley drove the two of them out of Beacon Hills and to the specialist that they had seen two counties over. 

“Darling, I'm okay,” Peter told her as he took hold of her hand while she drove. Derek groaned from the backseat.

“You might be Uncle Peter, but I'm not,” Derek said, causing Peter to slowly and carefully turn in the front seat so that he could see his nephew. Derek had grabbed one of his pillows from his bed and thrown it in the car before he'd carefully climbed in and settled down. 

“Derek, don't complain,” Peter said, as he turned back to face the front and closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

“Seriously? Uncle Peter you were complaining this morning,” Derek retorted, as Hayley continued to drive through the first county. 

“Boys, enough. We'll find out from Doctor Lewis if it's anything to worry about,” Hayley said as she turned briefly to face them when they stopped at the traffic lights. 

Derek groaned and looked at his aunt who simply smiled at him, Peter let out a low chuckle with his eyes still closed before Derek was joining him. Hayley rolled her eyes and continued the drive to the specialist. The specialist was an old friend of Hayley's who told them that Derek would possibly need surgery on his knee, while Peter's more he was still getting used to being up and about.

On the way back into Beacon Hills, Hayley received a text from Cora saying that they had a new kid at school. The new kid in question was Isaac, and Scott was in charge of showing him around the school. Hayley asked Peter to check the messages as she drove while Derek slept in the back of the car. Derek didn't like the prospect of surgery as it meant he'd be potentially out for all baseball season.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! MORE updates for most of my stories coming soon!


End file.
